Love Conquers All
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: She was just a dancer and he was a Greaser but their worlds came together and found out they're not so different after all. They have some things in common with each other. For instance "friendships" with the cops from there love blossoms. AU DW/OC
1. Chapter 1

Dallas Winston couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. It had been two years since Ponyboy and Johnny had to go on the run and since Johnny died. He had nearly died but somehow survived when all the cops shot him. He had the scares to prove it. Darry had ripped him a new one once he was completely healed and since he recovered mentally from everything that had happened. But he had gone back to New York for a while and that was when he met her. A ballet dancer going to a prestigious dance school on a complete scholarship she was 5'3" ½ tall, short light brown hair, hazel eyes, and an olive skin tone. He had accidentally bumped into her in his old neighborhood as she was walking home and they had gotten to talking. The only reason why she had even gotten into the school was because she helped some guy out with his routine when his partner for it dropped him at the last second when she chose to go and do a solo routine.

He remembered when she had gotten him in to see the show she was part of just to have some support of someone there for her.

_**£Flashback£**_

_Sitting back in the seat reading the program he snatched off the table he finds her picture in there with the guy she was helping. The bio it had at the bottom for each of them talked about each of them shortly. He snorted when he noticed it left out her record and the whole reason for her even being there. _

'_Guess they don't want to scare off their big time beneficiaries.' He muttered to himself._

_The lights dim and then the music starts and he leans back watching. He watches her gracefully move across the stage and not even looking nervous._

_He watches as she slips but makes it look like it was supposed to be there._

_After the dance finishes everyone in the audience stands giving them a standing ovation. She spots him and gives him a bright smile and nods over to him and he nods back. He watches as they all disappear back stage and then he gets up and goes and waits in the lobby for her to come out. She comes out five minutes later and runs over to him and jumps on him hugging him._

"_I got a full ride scholarship." She squeals._

_He steps back and looks at her._

"_What about us?" he snides._

"_Dallas we can still be together. Just because I'm going here now doesn't make me one of them Socs! Besides I need this to stay outta the cooler. My mom is sick and tired of having to take half of her pay to pay for a lawyer for me!"_

_Dallas sighs and gently cups the side of her face._

"_I don't want to lose you."_

"_You won't lose me Dallas, I promise."_

_He sighs and smiles pulling her back into his arms and holding her close to him. He didn't want to lose anyone else. He had lost Johnny he refused to lose her._

_**£Flashback Ends£**_

He learned she had been a dancer all her life but when her dad died when she was ten they had to move to the bad part of town just to barely scrape by and when she hit thirteen she started hanging out with a bad crowd and was getting arrested all the time. She had vandalized the school where she currently going to as she had the choice of community service or the cooler she chose the community service. She continued to hang out with the same crowd but she just ran whenever the cops showed up.

After a while they ended up dating and she had dropped out of the school she had been going to and moved back to Tulsa with him. Sylvia had cheated on him once again while he was in the cooler so he had gotten his ring back from her and just got rid of her all together. They had been together for two years even when he was in and out of the cooler she remained faithful to him and he was surprised about it as well. She'd be waiting outside the gates for him whenever he got out.

But the day she had told him the news that changed both of their lives he was shocked. He really couldn't believe it. It took him a few days to actually come to terms with it. He had disappeared over to Bucks for a few days till he knocked some sense into his head. He had gone back to house and talked to her after convincing Sandy, Evie, and Kathy to let him talk to her. That was probably one of the most nerve wracking moments was facing the two pissed off girls. After he had gotten passed them he went and talked to her. He told her had been stupid to run off like he did and told her it had just been a shocker and scared him but he had come to terms with it and he was actually pretty excited for it.

_**§Flashback§**_

"_Hey Dally!" came her worried voice sounding absolutely petrified._

"_What babe?" he yells back._

"_Can you come here for a minute?" she asks._

_Dallas gets up from where he was lying in bed and heads into the bathroom. He walks in and sees her leaning against the counter pale, shaking and looking petrified at some little white stick in her hand. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she just stared at the stick._

"_What's wrong?" he asks._

"_This is." She said handing the stick over to him._

"_What does it mean?" he asks slightly afraid of the answer._

"_That there just might be a baby coming into the picture."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Fifty percent. I have a doctor's appointment later just to make sure."_

_Dally didn't say anything but just walked out of the house slamming the door behind him making her flinch as she lies her hands on her belly._

_She didn't see Dallas for three days after that. She had called Sandy, Evie, and Kathy over to be with her for a few days after she had gotten confirmation for her doctor as she was beyond petrified of going into this whole situation alone. She had been lying down in bed reading a parenting book when she heard Dallas' voice float into the room begging the three girls to let him talk to her._

_Kathy had come in and asked her what she wanted and she agreed to talk to him. Dally had come in and sat on the edge of the bed._

"_So this is really happening?" he asked seeing the book in her hands._

"_Yea. That's why Sandy, Evie, and Kathy are here to help me out. You've been God knows where."_

"_I've been at Shepard's. He knocked some sense into my head and made me realize that if this really was happening there was no way I could stop it. I'm so sorry for being a real jerk and I mean that too. I rarely ever apologize and when I do I mean it."_

"_I understand that Dal, I was and still am scared. I mean all this bullshit is happen' to me and I can't stop it." She says tearing up._

_Dally pulls her close and rubs her back as she cries. Truth be told he was glad that Tim decked him. He needed it to make him realize this was a good thing that was happening._

_**§End Flashback§**_

He looked over at his girl sleeping and he smiles. He couldn't have been happier than he was right at this moment. He started to think about how much their lives had just changed in the matter of hours. Sure they were going to have their ups and downs but they'd have each other to lean for support and whenever they need help and not to mention the gang as well. There was only one thing he was worried about that was the Socs. They were still pissed about what happened two years back. He hears the door open and the last person he would ever expect to see there his own father standing there. Never in a million years would he ever expect to see his father standing where he was. The old man hadn't given a shit in God knows how long then all of the sudden he shows up. Dally didn't like it and he kept his guard up, not only for himself but for his girl who was sleeping soundly and the little bundle in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Dallas asks.

"Heard through the grapevine you knocked your girl up."

"Why do you care?" snides Dallas as he takes a quick look down at the little pink bundle in his arms.

He smiles when he sees his baby girl's face scrunch up her sleep then relax after a moment. She was now his concern and his responsibility and he was grateful for that. He loved her and her mom more than anything and he would do anything in the world to protect them.

Dallas looks back up at his father and waits for an answer then shakes his head.

"Just get out. You apparently have nothing to say and you don't give a shit. Just get out."

"Dallas…"

"I said get out!" he hisses.

He snorts and turns and leaves. Dallas sighs and shakes his head.

He starts walking the length of them room as the baby was starting to get fussy so he was walking and gently bouncing her to get her back to sleep so that she didn't wake her mom. He looks up and sees the gang all there with balloons and stuffed animals.

"Never in a million years would I ever think I would see the big, tough Dallas Winston holding a baby and being all tender loving!" Ponyboy jokes.

"Kid, you're damn lucky I'm holding Cady or I'd pummel your face in." Dallas said.

"Cady? Is that short for Catherine?" Darry asks.

"Yea. Always liked the name. Christi picked Elizabeth for her middle name. She's been asleep for the last couple of hours as has Christi." Dallas said as Soda came over and gently took the little girl from Dally.

"She's precious." Soda said.

"She really is."

"You know you said that you hated kids." Pony said.

"Yea that was a long time ago. She's my kid and I love her more than anything."

"Well we have a whole bunch of Disney movies line up at home for Cady." Two-Bit smirks.

"Oh great! You're going to get my kid addicted to that stupid mouse as well!" Dally chuckles softly.

"You betcha!"

Dallas shakes his head as Christi stirs.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Sore, where's Cady?"

"Soda has her. Oh and there's a bunch of Disney movies at the house and Two-Bit is gonna get her hooked on Mickey Mouse."

"Oh great! Another Mouse addict!" she giggles.

"So what are you two going to do about finances, taking care of her and everything?" ponders Darry as he takes the little girl from Soda.

"Once my doctor clears me I'm going to go back to working at the dance studio during the day while Dal takes care of her then we're going to rotate when I get home. While she naps I'm going to shower and get some sleep myself then Dally is going to work nights at the movie house." Christi explained.

"You two sound like you have it planned." Soda says.

"Yea, we've been discussing it since I went back to apologize to her. After that we started talking about everything. So far we're pretty much set." Dallas explains.

"Are you two sure you're really ready for this big responsibility? That means no more partying, drinking, smoking or doing whatever you damn well want now." Darry asks slightly worried about the two.

"What are you sayin'? You don't have any confidence in us or is it just me that you don't have any confidence in?" Dallas growls.

"I have confidence in you the both of you. What I'm saying is a baby is a really big responsibility and expensive."

"Yea we know that. Yes we're going to have problems but we're going to be able to get through this." Dallas snorts.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything two cops walk in, "Dallas Winston?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the shortness but hey good place to leave you guys hanging! And what's going to happen to Dally? Please read and review!  
><strong>_


End file.
